


Arcade Love

by dancerbobohu



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Pokemon, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, dancerbobohu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerbobohu/pseuds/dancerbobohu
Summary: Chanyeol é o novo contratado de meio período do fliperama da cidade, usando o dinheiro para conseguir começar, enfim, a faculdade dos sonhos. E tudo parecia estar acontecendo conforme o planejado, até Chanyeol começar a notar um certo baixinho que ia no fliperama todos os dias com seu skate debaixo dos braços e o pirulito na boca.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun





	Arcade Love

**Author's Note:**

> Surpresa! Cheguei com essa fanfic nova, eu espero que gostem! (não tô acostumado com o ao3, mas seguimos tentando)
> 
> SIM! A história tem playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5V81VzqnHSmfvEO3B0HAlI?si=FRsGXZwPTo-s-tcYqYeu9w
> 
> Mil agradecimentos para a Kel por ter organizado as músicas e me ajudado com a história, a Sereninha por ter betado com tanto carinho e Blue pela capa MARAVIGOLD (que só dá pra ver no spirit)  
> O plot é da @lovespcyeol, eu especialmente espero que você goste <3 
> 
> Boa leitura! Quem quiser surtar comigo no twitter, sempre o mesmo user: @dancerbobohu

As férias de verão eram as mais aguardadas por todos os estudantes, um pouco mais de dois meses sem a preocupação de matéria acumulada e horário das aulas. Assim que começava um novo ano, as pessoas pareciam voltar renovadas do feriado tão festivo e prontos para apreciar mais um bom tempo de relaxamento. Era o momento de curtir os amigos, as saídas ou apenas a própria companhia, infelizmente, para Chanyeol não funcionava mais daquele jeito. 

Park Chanyeol era um calouro da faculdade, começaria seu curso naquele semestre e estava muito ansioso. Perdeu um ano depois do ensino médio indo atrás da carreira que os pais queriam, mas estava se afundando por não ter nenhum gosto em ser médico. Queria fazer música, ser produtor, compositor, tudo que pudesse explorar nesse meio. Até arranhava na parte de canto! 

Revelou seu desejo para os pais e, como esperado, eles ficaram decepcionados como se, ser um artista, fosse uma grande vergonha. O grandão sentia um grande orgulho de ser do meio artístico e do entretenimento, então acabou desobedecendo os pais e matriculou-se em uma faculdade pública próxima. Agora estava fodido, desesperado por algum emprego qualquer que lhe desse alguns trocados para passagem e comida, com certeza não teria mais o apoio financeiro dos pais para tal. 

O mês de dezembro foi desesperador, fez inúmeras entrevistas, mas nada dava certo. Ele era tímido, não servia para vendas ou atendimento, algo necessário principalmente para época de Natal. Ninguém parecia querer contratá-lo e o começo do semestre da faculdade só chegava mais perto. Pensou em desistir de tentar porque considerava alguma mensagem do destino todo esse azar, mas, antes mesmo de perder todas as esperanças, ele encontrou o grande milagre. 

Uma coincidência daquelas ter entrado no incrível fliperama da cidade. Era bem movimentado e iluminado, mais ainda durante aquela época do ano, em que todos os jovens gastavam o dinheiro dos pais e mantinham-se entretidos durante o dia. Assim que marcava duas da tarde, parecia um chamariz de adolescentes que ficavam até a noite. Isso sim era uma vida boa. Jogos divertidos para todos os lados, cheio de cores e barulhos. 

Seguindo em frente pela sua paixão por jogos, Chanyeol entrou no local para tentar jogar na máquina de bichinhos de pelúcia e, quem sabe, finalmente conseguir o  _ Squirtle _ que tanto queria. Não conseguiu, mas em troca ganhou um emprego de meio período para apenas vigiar as máquinas e garantir que estava tudo bem na área. Às vezes, teria que ficar no caixa ajudando a atender, é claro, nenhum trabalho seria tão perfeito. 

O novo emprego realmente mexeu com a vida de Chanyeol. Fez amizade com os dois outros funcionários, Sehun e Jongin, além do filho do dono da empresa, Junmyeon, que comandava tudo naquela unidade. Os três eram muito divertidos e faziam o ambiente ficar descontraído sem se perderem de suas obrigações. Depois de um tempinho, descobriu que os três mantinham uma linda relação amorosa,  _ às escondidas _ , por ainda ser um assunto considerado tão tabu. Se o pai do mais velho descobrisse, seria um verdadeiro caos, mas eles resolveram confiar em Park depois de tanto tempo de convívio.

Oh Sehun era um homem um tanto calado, gostava de ficar atrás do caixa atendendo as pessoas, contradizendo toda sua personalidade habitual. Ele era extremamente bom em manter-se calmo independentemente da situação, isso ajudava bastante quando aparecia um cliente fazendo chilique por não ter ganhado em algum máquina. Sempre acontecia. 

Kim Jongin era a pessoa mais doce que um dia já conheceu. Muito carinhoso com todos, habilidoso com crianças, dono dos melhores sorrisos e presentes. Ele gostava muito de comprar ou mesmo fazer mimos para os namorados e o novo amigo. Normalmente, era o funcionário responsável por ficar na porta de entrada e receber os clientes, era impossível não se sentir amável com aquele homem tão gentil e feliz. 

Já Kim Junmyeon, era o mais sério, sempre trancado no escritório resolvendo contas, contratos, enfim, papeladas. Isso não o tornava menos carinhoso, porque sempre se fazia presente de algum jeito, mas seu cargo exigia muito de si e de sua seriedade. Fora do ambiente de trabalho parecia outra pessoa, descontraído e divertido.

Tirando seus amigos, cada dia era uma novidade, pessoas, movimentos e problemas diferentes. Havia uma única coisa, vulgo alguém, constante e era exatamente esse alguém que rondava seus pensamentos ultimamente. Um certo baixinho que sempre andava com skate debaixo do braço, um pirulito na boca e seu grupo de amigos. 

Era de praxe. Todo dia, o mesmo grupinho de quatro pessoas chegava cedo e saía no fim da tarde para aproveitar a praça bem em frente, que continha uma pista enorme para skate. Às vezes, conseguia um intervalo para vê-los através do vidro da entrada, espiando o tal baixinho. Os quatro sempre faziam muito barulho e acabavam sendo conhecidos pelos funcionários pela presença assídua, mas de forma alguma atrapalhavam, todos eram gentis e divertidos. 

Bom… até aí tudo bem, certo? Apenas clientes fixos, isso deveria aliviá-lo. No entanto, não era  _ só  _ isso que acontecia com aquele grupo e com aquele garoto. 

Byun Baekhyun era como uma peça rara de alguma coleção, o cabelo castanho jogado para trás — claramente com bastante gel —, o risco discreto na sobrancelha, as roupas largas e coloridas, o skate guardado debaixo do braço ou dentro da mochila e, é claro, sempre com algum pirulito na boca. Tudo nele era estonteante, cada detalhe a mais que reparava, ficava mais caidinho. Ele também era muito famoso pelo bairro, o que não era novidade, considerando sua aparência e personalidade extrovertida, mas também por ser abertamente bissexual e com amigos completamente fora da casinha, assim como ele. Isso causava muitas fofocas, mas nenhum deles parecia ligar, apenas ousados o suficiente para permanecerem autênticos. 

Chanyeol conhecia superficialmente os outros três por histórias contadas por Sehun, o grande fofoqueiro de todos os tempos ou, como ele preferia ser chamado, narrador em terceira pessoa. 

De forma muito básica: Bae Joohyun e Kang Seulgi eram a meta de casal de qualquer um, sempre bem vestidas — e isso incluía roupas combinando sem que ficasse cafona. As duas também eram parceiras nos patins, campeãs renomadas de diversos concursos nacionais. Por último e nem por isso menos importante, Do Kyungsoo, o garoto fofo e quieto, aparentemente tinha uma namorada em algum lugar e um grande talento para jogos eletrônicos, para compensar sua falta de habilidade em esportes. Ele gostava, mas sempre estava escorregando e caindo por aí por ser tão estabanado. 

Os quatro se conheceram no fundamental e cresceram juntos. Depois que o fliperama abriu e virou o grande sucesso da cidade, encontraram mais um hobby em grupo. Pelo que Sehun sabia, não era comum a presença diária do grupo, mas não iria reclamar porque isso significava mais gente para gastar dinheiro comprando créditos para jogar. 

A verdade é que Baekhyun foi fisgado pelo Park assim que pousou os olhos naquele homem alto e tímido. Ele parecia todo introvertido, quieto em seu canto, observando ao redor, mas por algum motivo sorriu para si na primeira vez que o notou. Foi uma repuxada de lábio discreta, mas o sorriso estava lá e o menor sentiu seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. 

O skatista era um grande mestre da atitude e dos flertes, orgulhava-se de suas virtudes, mas tudo parecia sumir quando tentava abordar um certo grandão de orelhas grandes para conversar. Ele nem parecia notar muito sua presença, muitos menos suas tentativas de aproximação, que acabavam sempre frustradas de alguma forma. Houve a vez em que ele apenas saiu andando antes do menor alcançá-lo, já em outra,tinha tanta gente que o perdeu e a lendária vez quando chegaram a ficar frente a frente, mas Baekhyun ficou nervoso e desviou seu caminho. 

Ouvia muitos xingamentos de seus amigos por tanto drama por um homem, mesmo sendo um homem bonito. Era constante as meninas falando como deveria tomar uma atitude logo, antes mesmo que as férias passassem e aquilo continuasse na mesma, Kyungsoo era o que bolava novas táticas de aproximação. Ver toda a cena era um tanto engraçado. 

Apesar de todos os planos e tentativas falhas, a primeira conversa dos dois não poderia ser mais única e aleatória. 

Park estava em seu intervalo de almoço, então aproveitou para tentar outra chance na sua velha inimiga máquina de bichinhos de pelúcia. Uma hora tinha que conseguir, não era possível tanta falta de sorte. Estava um pouco na base da força do ódio, mas nem isso o ajudou misteriosamente a pegar, pelo menos, uma pelúcia qualquer, toda vez sentia como se estivessem roubado seu dinheiro. O pior é que tudo iria para o seu chefe, no final das contas. 

Óbvio que se arrependia no final quando saía da máquina com um grande nada nas mãos, mas acabava voltando porque queria  _ muito _ aquele  _ Squirtle. _ Era muito raro achar coisas assim, de Pokémon, seu coração dizia que era seu dever como amante do anime e de pelúcias conseguir ao menos um, mesmo que não fosse o que queria. Queria sofrer pelo resto do dia pelo seu azar, mas uma voz mansa atrapalhou seus pensamentos, atraindo seu o olhar até o dono. Ele estava com um pirulito na boca e um sorriso convencido, nada fora do comum. 

— Não sabia que funcionários podiam brincar nas máquinas durante o trabalho. — Ele se aproximou, apoiando-se na máquina e tirando o pirulito da boca para fazer um charme. Algo que claramente não pareceu fazer qualquer efeito, já que Chanyeol estava assustado, com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas de vergonha. 

O estudante de música se conformou com seu crush platônico com o bonitinho do skate, aceitava apenas admirá-lo de longe na pista, ou mesmo jogando com os amigos. Se as pessoas já não o notavam no dia a dia, sua situação definitivamente não melhorou sendo um funcionário. Queria dizer que alguma vez notou qualquer pingo de interesse da parte do outro para, quem sabe, tomar uma iniciativa, mas ele ao menos olhava para si. Agora ele estava parado  _ bem _ perto e com aquele sorriso infernal de bonito, como se soubesse o quanto deixava o pobre estudante tão desconcertado.

Sendo a verdade bem dita, Baekhyun estava suando frio de nervoso. 

— N-não, não é isso. — Mexeu as mãos, se afastando e prestes a sair correndo para a sala de funcionários, quem sabe não sair mais de lá até seu turno acabar. Olhava em volta, esperançoso que qualquer um de seus amigos estivessem perto para socorrê-lo. Pelo visto, a má sorte ainda estava consigo ao ver o balcão vazio. — E-eu… é…com licença. 

— Espera! — Gritou, talvez mais alto que o necessário. Não poderia perder aquela chance. — Park Chanyeol, certo? — Ele olhou bem surpreso, sem entender nada. — Byun Baekhyun, prazer, acho que comecei errado. — Sorriu sem graça, colocando o pirulito de volta na boca para estender sua mão ao moreno. 

Chanyeol alternou o olhar entre a mão estendida e o rosto do garoto para ter certeza que aquilo era sério e não uma piada sem graça de Sehun. Isso durou segundos suficientes para ficar estranho, mas o cumprimentou, antes que o Byun se arrependesse de ter se apresentado. A mão do mais velho era macia, como quem secretamente, ou nem tanto, passava creme para hidratar as mãos. 

Os dois voltaram a respirar direito quando o toque acabou, criando uma tensão que não era necessariamente ruim. 

— Como você sabe meu nome? — Questionou-o, genuinamente curioso agora que sua mente tinha voltado a funcionar depois de um ligeiro pane no sistema. 

— Ah… isso… — Como raios o skatista explicaria que seu conhecimento vinha de um amigo linguarudo que sabia de tudo, inclusive o nome de seu crush? 

Olhou ao redor, desesperadamente tentando achar uma resposta ou uma forma de mudar de assunto, até achar sua solução bem à frente. Andou em direção ao maior para ficar mais próximo e apontou para uma plaquinha de metal que ficava presa no uniforme com o nome dele. Percebendo aquele detalhe, sentia-se idiota de não ter visto antes.

— A plaquinha. — Confirmou verbalmente, mas não fez menção de se afastar. 

Aquilo só servia para deixar pobre funcionário mais nervoso, a testa suada, o coração acelerado, o estômago revirado, com certeza, teria um piripaque a qualquer momento se Baekhyun continuasse a ficar próximo daquela forma. 

Um grande drama do grandão, com certeza, mas ele acreditava fielmente que poderia entrar em combustão com tantos sentimentos juntos. 

— Óbvio. — Pensou alto, quase dando um tapa na própria cara por pensar que, logo o Byun, saberia seu nome previamente. Deu alguns passos para trás, sem graça, trombando com as costas em uma das máquinas. Por que raios tinha que ser tão destrambelhado? — Opa. — Comentou, vendo o skatista rir de si, de forma tímida, mas ele voltou a se aproximar.

— Você ‘tá bem? — Colocou as mãos nos ombros largos, preocupado com o barulho causado pelo esbarrão. Chanyeol assentiu, ainda mais constrangido. — Então… gosta de Pokémon, hm? Tava querendo pegar qual?

— Ah… Squirtle, é o meu favorito, vivo perdendo meu dinheiro nessa máquina, nunca consigo. — Bufou, lembrando de todo seu esforço e sorte sendo gastos por uma pelúcia. Os dois agora olhavam para a pobre máquina que não tinha culpa alguma, o maior relaxou com o assunto, se soltando sem ao menos perceber. — Peraí, você gosta? Não tem a cara de otaku, normalmente eles são feios. 

— Então posso considerar isso como um elogio, certo? — Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o outro, retraindo um sorriso. — Brincadeiras à parte, eu gosto, mesmo. Sou mais estilo shoujo, na verdade, mas Pokémon foi o que me trouxe pra esse mundo. 

— Sinto muito. — Os dois compartilharam uma risada gostosa vinda da piada sem intenções feita pelo Park. O clima estava leve agora, sem deixar o mais novo tão neurótico em como deveria responder àquela lábia toda de Baekhyun. — Shoujo, uau, eu realmente não esperava que você fosse um romântico. 

— Você não faz ideia, Park. — Uma ideia imediatamente surgiu, dando um brilho diferente em seus olhos ao olhar para aquelas pelúcias que Chanyeol não soube identificar o porquê. — Enfim, desculpa aí pelo começo estranho, não achei que ia levar à sério. 

— Sem problemas, considerando que eu não achava que você sabia que eu existia. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando uma deixa proposital para ver qual exatamente era a intenção do outro com a aproximação. 

Se ele não foi com o propósito de falar sério, então, porquê puxar conversa e se desculpar? Não fazia sentido algum! 

— É impossível não te notar, além disso, eu gosto do seu estilo. — Observou o funcionário cuidadosamente, fazendo a jogada óbvia para saber se alguém jogava no seu time. Afinal, quem não conhecia a cartada dos gays para se reconhecerem de forma discreta? 

Obviamente, esse alguém era Park Chanyeol. 

Passou alguns segundos com uma grande interrogação tatuada na testa e Baekhyun até considerou que ele fosse mesmo hétero. O garoto não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa e isso, sim, era bem claro.

— Ei, Chanyeol! — Sehun gritou do balcão depois de aparecer nas sombras. Jurava não tê-lo visto ali segundos atrás. O maior levou um baita susto, mas seu jeito nada contido fez Baekhyun sobressaltar-se também. Contendo uma risada pela cena deveras engraçada, o Oh continuou. — O horário de almoço já acabou, não vai fugir do trabalho. 

— Vai lá, desculpa ter tomado seu tempo. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e mudou seu olhar de direção, completamente sem jeito ao saber que, na verdade, aquele era seu horário para comer.

O gesto não passou despercebido do estudante de música, deixando-o apreensivo. Não queria deixar, nem por um segundo, Baekhyun pensar na possibilidade de estar incomodando, então, sem pensar muito, segurou nos ombros largos para chamar sua atenção. Ele imediatamente voltou a olhar para o seu rosto, surpreso com o toque, mas nem por isso era ruim. 

— Se não fosse você, ficaria o resto do tempo gastando dinheiro, não foi tão ruim. — Abriu um sorriso e começou um carinho disfarçado com o polegar, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir também por osmose. 

— Conversamos depois? 

— Com certeza. 

Assim que Chanyeol se afastou, uns três certos curiosos apareceram na frente do skatista. Joohyun foi a primeira a abrir a boca depois de perceber que o amigo parecia estar em uma espécie de transe. Quem poderia julgar? Eles estavam muito curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido depois de tanto acompanhar as dificuldades para, simplesmente, começar uma conversa com o funcionário gracinha. 

— Você vai falar ou não? Bora, docinho, eu quero a fofoca fresquinha. — A morena passou as mãos na frente do amigo, na esperança de parar com aquele lance esquisito dele de ficar quieto, olhando para o nada. Quem fazia isso era Kyungsoo, não ele! 

— Eu acho que estou sonhando. — Foi a única coisa que respondeu, suspirando como um apaixonado. Os amigos só faltavam revirar os olhos com tamanho drama. 

— Pois pode acordando porque eu não fiquei te aturando falar desse cara sem parar para você, simplesmente, não contar nada! — Foi Kyungsoo se pronunciando dessa vez, sua voz densa e grave chamando a atenção do Byun. — Pelo menos chamou o garoto pra sair? 

— Impossível, Byun Baekhyun! Você tinha UM trabalho! — Seulgi afirmou, irritada com a possibilidade da resposta negativa só por olhar a cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança do mais novo. 

— Em minha defesa, não acho que sair pedindo para ele sair comigo, na nossa primeira conversa, não ia ser legal. — Ergueu as mãos, em redenção pelos olhares raivosos dos amigos. Eles pareceram ponderar com a justificativa, Baekhyun não estava totalmente errado. — Mas acho que eu já sei o que vou fazer… 

— E depois eu sou o cara dos planos malucos. — O Do afirmou, fazendo as amigas rirem. Agora todos estavam curiosos para a próxima ideia mirabolante do skatista.

Chanyeol caminhou até Sehun, quase se jogando em cima dele assim que ficou próximo o suficiente. Suas pernas estavam bambas e sua cabeça revivendo todos os detalhes que conseguiu perceber de Byun Baekhyun. De pertinho conseguia ser ainda mais bonito.

— E aí, garanhão? Vai falar o que rolou ou vai ficar com essa cara de tacho? — Rodeou seu braço pelos ombros do outro, mantendo-o próximo para não correr o risco dele fugir do assunto.

— Não começa, Sehun, você não vai cantar aquela música do Rio. — Ele inevitavelmente sorriu, lembrando dos seus pequenos minutos de felicidade antes de contar para o melhor amigo. Não conseguia manter a animação só para si. — Sabia que ele gosta de animes? Eu não esperava por isso, mas gostei. Ele também falou que gostava do meu estilo… isso é algum tipo de flerte estranho, considerando que aqui eu estou sempre usando uniforme, certo? E ainda...

— Pode parando... pausa, pausa! Primeiro, respeite meu filme, por favor, ele é incrível. — Interrompeu antes que ouvisse mais absurdos do seu querido amigo tão lerdinho. Levantou o indicador para fazer o um, acompanhando sua fala. — Segundo, ele super tem cara de ser um otaku fedido. — Levantou o dedo do meio para continuar sua contagem e logo se apressou para voltar a falar antes que Chanyeol protestasse. — Terceiro, você superou qualquer limite da lerdeza, Yeol.

— Como assim? Eu realmente não estou te acompanhando. 

— Chanyeol, Chanyeol… quando um homem elogia teu estilo, ainda mais alguém como Baekhyun, ele provavelmente quer saber se você se interessa por homens. 

A reação de Chanyeol, ao ver sua ficha caindo, foi simplesmente impagável, os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta em choque. Por que  _ raios _ o Byun queria saber daquilo? Aquilo era flertar? Ele estava  _ mesmo _ flertando consigo? Tinha estragado tudo ao não dar nenhum sinal de reciprocidade de interesse? 

— Pane no sistema, alguém te desconfigurou… — Sehun cantarolou, afastando-se para apoiar suas costas no balcão e ficar de frente para o amigo. 

— Não comece com as suas cantorias, eu me recuso a cantar junto quando eu fui tão burro! — Cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos enormes, querendo não pensar o pior.

Como quem não queria nada, Jongin se aproximou assim que o mais novo aparentou estar triste, acolhendo-o em um abraço de urso bem apertado. O Kim não suportava a possibilidade de ver seus amigos tristes, isso era mais do que claro. 

— Não alimente esse drama, Nini! Aliás, de onde você apareceu? — Oh perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito enquanto olhava para os dois dengosos. Eles eram iguais nesse quesito. 

— Vem aqui também, amor, eu sei que você queeeer… — Estendeu um dos braços para o namorado e vibrou quando Sehun realmente se aproximou, mesmo rolando os olhos como uma forma de relutância. 

Os três ficaram bem apertadinhos no abraço, por cerca de um minuto, algo que só não durou mais porque o próprio Chanyeol fez menção de se afastar. 

— Você está bem, meu neném? O que houve? Quer um chocolate? — Jongin não perdeu tempo em começar sua série de perguntas, segurando as bochechas gordinhas do mais novo. 

— Sehun está certo, foi só um draminha, mas é que eu gosto muito dos seus abraços. — Park sorriu com a gentileza, recebendo um tapa no braço vindo de Kim, indignado por ter sido enganado. — O que eu faço agora? Quer dizer, como que eu chego agora e falo que sou muito boiola, sim, por ele? 

— Não complique as coisas, chama o garoto pra sair, grita “eu sou gay”, pede pra ele te jogar na parede e te chamar de lagartixa, sei lá. Agora vai se ajeitar antes que o Jun apareça aqui. — Sehun, com toda sua delicadeza, empurrou o maior para entrar na área dos funcionários e acabar de ajeitar seu uniforme. Conhecia bem o outro namorado pra saber que gostava tudo em seu devido lugar. 

— Então, Baekhyun, hm? Tivemos avanços? — O dono dos fios rosa claro perguntou, se aconchegando ao lado do maior. 

— Alguma vez na vida esse baixinho teria que me ouvir, né? Senão esse lenga lenga ia durar para sempre. — Apesar de falar daquela forma, Jongin sabia muito bem que aquilo nada mais era do que a forma do Oh de se importar com os dois melhores amigos.

  
  
  
  


Surpreendentemente, aquele foi um dos poucos dias tranquilos no fliperama. Chanyeol foi liberado mais cedo e estava vibrante, gostava dos dias que saía do trabalho enquanto o sol brilhava no céu. Sempre aproveitava para caminhar no parque logo à frente, onde também ficava a pista de skate que  _ um certo alguém  _ sempre estava com os amigos. Era de praxe, se não estivessem no fliperama, estavam ali. 

Curiosamente, avistou apenas os amigos do Byun. Kyungsoo sentado em um banco olhando as meninas patinando, mas nada de Baekhyun. Supôs que ficou muito tempo pensando nisso enquanto os encarava de forma bem escancarada, porque eles logo notaram sua presença e acenaram para si. Ponderou se deveria ir até lá ou apenas seguir seu caminho, mas acabou não tendo muito escolha quando o baixinho chamou-o para sentar consigo. 

Enquanto isso, o skatista aproveitou a oportunidade de não ser vigiado pelo mais novo para ir até a tal máquina de pelúcias. Separou diversas fichas para o que estava prestes a fazer, preparou-se mentalmente para o desafio e agora encarava a máquina como se fosse um terrível inimigo a ser derrotado. 

Foi uma luta ardilosa que só fez o Byun se estressar. Sempre conseguia pegar a bendita pelúcia, mas no meio do caminho soltava da garra e ele perdia outra luta. Pelo menos conseguiu trazer a pelúcia mais perto do buraco onde ela deveria cair, então, teoricamente, conseguiria. 

— ‘Tá fazendo o quê? — Sehun apareceu, de repente, ao lado do mais novo, assustando-o tanto que a garra do brinquedo fez um movimento bizarro e, enfim, jogou a pelúcia no buraco. Não qualquer pelúcia, a do  _ Squirtle. _

— Seu filho da p… — Baekhyun, então, notou o que tinha acontecido, mudando o tom de voz na mesma hora pela vitória inesperada. — Não acredito! Hunnie, já disse que eu te amo hoje? 

Apressou-se em abraçar o melhor amigo enquanto ele nem entendeu o que estava acontecendo e sua mudança súbita de humor. 

— Não disse, mas obrigado. — Abriu um sorriso, observando o menor pegar a pelúcia azul. — Sério, Baekhyun? Um  _ Squirtle? _ Você me fez liberar aquele garoto mais cedo pra isso? 

— O que tem? Eu achei que ele gostaria. — Formou um bico nos lábios, abraçando o bichinho bonitinho. — Você, como meu melhor amigo, deveria ser mais gentil. 

—  _ Nananinanão _ , minha missão como seu melhor amigo é te zoar a cada oportunidade. — Bagunçou os fios castanhos do Byun, a vontade de irritá-lo era maior que si. — Agora sério, como foi? 

— Não acha meio cara de pau da sua parte me perguntar isso quando, claramente, já sabe o que aconteceu? 

— Com licença? Não dá pra ouvir de tão longe, e a versão emocionada do Chanyeol não ajudou em nada. — Observou cuidadosamente as bochechas do Byun adquirirem um tom avermelhado com a menção do seu interesse romântico. — Eu não acredito que fez a jogada do “Eu gosto do seu estilo”.

— A gente só conversou, tá legal? Não enche. — Direcionou seu olhar para qualquer ponto que não fosse o rosto do Oh, ligeiramente tímido. — Agora eu preciso ir antes que as meninas apareçam aqui pra me arrastar pelos cabelos. Você nem ouse falar disso aqui e estragar minha surpresa. 

— Nunca estive aqui. — Trocaram um sorriso antes de Baekhyun andar até a saída. 

Guardou a pelúcia dentro da mochila e deixou seu skate debaixo do braço, carregando até a parte da pista onde seus amigos sempre ficavam. 

Claro que foi uma surpresa quando viu Park Chanyeol ali, sentado ao lado de Kyungsoo, e Joohyun e Seulgi sentadas no chão à frente dos dois. Estavam mantendo uma conversa animada até sua presença ser notada de longe. O maior logo abriu um largo sorriso para si, seu coração falhou na mesma hora.

— Finalmente, docinho! — Joohyun levantou e andou até o amigo, que mais parecia estar em um  _ gay panic _ com a companhia surpresa. Entrelaçou seu braço ao dele, como era comum entre eles. — Lembra de respirar e inspirar. — Sussurrou, com um sorriso estampado na cara para não ter suspeitas. Mal sabia ela que Chanyeol estava preso em seus pensamentos, mal notando o que acontecia. 

— Pinguim, lembra que você pediu pra gente te ensinar a andar de patins? — Seulgi começou o assunto assim que Baekhyun chegou, querendo deixar os futuros pombinhos sozinhos. 

— Eu pedi? — Kyungsoo olhou completamente confuso para a amiga. 

— Sim, pediu, agora vamos logo. — A loira perdeu a paciência, segurando o garoto pelo braço e trazendo-o até uma parte da pista, sua namorada vindo logo atrás depois de falar para Baekhyun relaxar. 

— Eu não vou subir nisso. — Do respondeu, antes que elas inventassem de transformar uma simples desculpa em realidade. Não quando tinha um pé esquerdo para atividades físicas que não fossem malhar e dançar. 

— Temos que fingir com propriedade, vamooooos! Não tem como ser tão ruim assim. — Joohyun se juntou à namorada, com a dupla de olhos pidões para o ruivo. Ele bufou, rendido a toda fofura das duas.

— Então, todos tem apelidos bonitinhos? — O maior perguntou assim que o Byun sentou ao seu lado, apoiando a mochila no chão e o skate debaixo dos pés.

— Sim, culpa do Kyung e da Joohyun. Eu sou docinho, ele é o pinguim, elas são Barbie e Polly Pocket. — Apoiou as mãos no banco, atrás do corpo, erguendo seu rosto em direção ao céu onde o sol esquentava seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o quentinho.

Chanyeol olhou para o lado, aproveitando que não poderia ser flagrado para admirá-lo de perto, sem preocupações. O brilho do sol parecia realçar toda sua beleza.

— Eu acho legal, o máximo que o Sehun me chama é de viado, então… — A fala inesperada fez Baekhyun engasgar com a própria saliva, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida. O mais novo não teve outra escolha a não ser acompanhá-lo, rindo de forma mais tímida.

— Desculpa, eu perdi tudinho. — Colocou a mão no peito, recuperando sua respiração depois de rir tanto. — Eu não sou bom com isso, mas se eu fosse te dar um apelido seria… — Ponderou por um momento, olhando bem para o Park antes de decidir o apelido perfeito. — Yoda!

A careta de Chanyeol foi impagável, mas Baekhyun não se aguentou com a primeira referência que veio à mente.

— Por que eu sou o Yoda? Você também tem orelhas enormes! — Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, emburrado feito uma criança enquanto o menor voltava a morrer de rir da sua cara. 

— Foi só brincadeira, desculpa, Chan. — Apoiou sua destra no ombro dele por reflexo, confortando-o. — Agora, sério, acho que poderia ser só  _ Squirtle _ , é quase a única coisa que eu sei sobre você… 

— Eu gostei. — Sorriu tímido, enfim, percebendo a indireta do outro para que falasse mais de si. — Para sua informação, eu fiz um ano de medicina, larguei e agora vou começar a cursar música. 

— Wow, isso é demais! Você toca, compõe, essas coisas? — Park concordou com a cabeça, esbanjando um sorriso orgulhoso do próprio talento e trabalho duro. — Vai tocar para mim um dia, anote no seu calendário. 

— Pode deixar, aproveite enquanto a fama não chega. — Não conseguia parar de sorrir, deixando a pequena brincadeira sair naturalmente. Não estava mais tão nervoso, mas mesmo assim, ver Baekhyun com aquele brilho em seus olhos castanhos ao tempo que falava, era demais para todo seu sistema nervoso. — E você, hm? Faz alguma coisa além de andar de skate e jogar? 

— Você me respeite, eu tenho que aproveitar minhas férias! — Aproveitou a mão que continuava apoiada no ombro alheio sem nem notar e o empurrou levemente. — Eu faço Educação Física, então, tecnicamente, estou exercendo a parte prática da minha profissão. 

— Claro, claro. Por que docinho, então? Não me diga que é pelas Meninas Super Poderosas? 

— Ah, isso é porque eu amo doces desde que me entendo por gente. — Olhou adiante, percebendo Kyungsoo com patins nos pés e agarrado feito um carrapato nas garotas, uma de cada lado. Teve que colocar a mão em frente a boca para segurar a risada do amigo totalmente desajeitado. — Eu não acredito nisso. 

— O quê? — Ficou confuso, mas acompanhou o olhar até encontrar a cena engraçada dos três logo à frente. — Eu não posso julgar, seria igualzinho. 

— Mas para aprender a andar de patins, skate, bicicleta ou o que seja, todos passamos por esse começo, é normal. Só é muito engraçado por ser meu amigo que sempre se recusou a sequer tentar. 

— Eu passo, não consigo nem andar direito com meus pés, imagine com rodas. — Negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir pensar na possibilidade de algum dia conseguir fazer essas coisas sem cair a cada segundo. Entendia muito bem a persistência de Kyungsoo em não tentar.

— Você é uma graça,  _ Squirtle. —  _ Voltou o olhar para ele, sendo correspondido na mesma medida. 

De alguma forma, a atenção era tanta que não conseguiam desviar para outro canto, nem pela timidez crescente. Comunicaram-se sem a necessidade de palavras e poderiam permanecer assim se não fosse a risada esganiçada de Seulgi quando o ruivo esbarrou em alguém no meio do caminho, chamando a atenção dos dois na mesma hora. 

Naquele silêncio confortável, agora que voltaram a assistir o Do, as mãos se encontraram timidamente em cima do banco. Primeiro foram se aproximando aos poucos, como quem não queria nada, quando se chocaram, os dois estavam com o próprio coração quase saindo pela garganta. Como quem estava jogando tudo para o alto, Baekhyun colocou sua mão sobre a do mais novo e, assim, ficaram até Kyungsoo perder a paciência em sua tentativa falha de aprender a andar de patins.

[...]

As visitas de Baekhyun ao fliperama sempre foram frequentes, mas depois do esbarrão na máquina de pelúcias, a situação era totalmente diferente. O Park estava acostumado em ser invisível aos olhos do seu adorável  _ crush _ , então não só ser cumprimentado por ele todo dia, mas também ter conversas produtivas, levavam seu coração — e mente — ao êxtase. 

Qualquer oportunidade de trocar palavras, seja quando o lugar não estava cheio ou quando o maior parava ocasionalmente do lado do jogo em que o Byun estava, eles aproveitavam. Foi uma semana inteirinha assim.

Acontece que Baekhyun ainda não tinha mencionado o seu presente para o moreno, indeciso em como deveria abordá-lo para entregar a adorável pelúcia. Queria chamá-lo para sair. 

Compartilhando suas dores com a pessoa menos aconselhável, mais conhecido como Sehun, ele sugeriu um jeito surpreendentemente bom para resolver seus problemas e vontades. Oh era um bom ouvinte, mas evoluir para conselhos bons era mesmo uma novidade e tanto.

O plano era simples: Baekhyun escreveu uma carta breve para Chanyeol e entregou para Sehun com pelúcia azul, já este deixou na mesa da sala dos funcionários, para que o maior chegasse e visse. Seria uma surpresa boa antes que o turno de Chanyeol começasse naquele dia, não tinha como dar errado. 

— Boa tarde, gay, dormi com você por acaso? — O mais velho reclamou quando o Park simplesmente passou por si, apenas acenando de forma breve. 

Seguiu atrás do maior para a tal sala onde estava sua surpresa, mas ele se sentou em um canto da sala, sem perceber.

— Desculpa, boa tarde. — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso para o amigo, mas ele parecia ansioso. — Eu perdi a noção do tempo compondo ontem de madrugada, fui dormir tão tarde… Não estou me aguentando em pé. 

— Hmmm, estava compondo o quê? Uma canção de amor? — A pergunta atingiu o Park em cheio, fazendo-o ficar envergonhado na mesma hora.

— N-não. — Desviou seu olhar do loiro, mudando para a direção da mesa. Parecia até uma alucinação a sua tão sonhada pelúcia estar bem ali na sua frente. — O que é isso? É seu? 

— Deixaram aqui pra você, é sua agora. — As orbes grandes dobraram de tamanho com a felicidade, correndo para abraçar o amigo. Antes que pudesse agradecer, Sehun continuou. — É sério, não fui eu, deixaram pra você. 

— Oh, achei que estivesse criando uma desculpa. — Soltou o corpo magro para abraçar seu novo bebê muito fofinho. — Você viu quem foi? Quero agradecer pessoalmente. 

O loiro apontou para a carta abandonada em cima da mesa, com tanta emoção, Chanyeol nem ao menos percebeu o papel dobrado ao lado. Quando ele manteve sua atenção em outra coisa, decidiu sair do cômodo, não queria atrapalhar o momento, mas ficou grudado do outro lado da porta como um bom curioso que era.

A carta era toda enfeitada com desenhos de docinhos, dando esperança ao maior de quem poderia ser o remetente. O conteúdo era simples e curto, tinha um poema e, logo embaixo, uma frase que lhe dizia para olhar para frente. Ergueu o rosto, confuso, mas encontrou um baixinho sorridente à sua frente em vez de Sehun. Não percebeu o momento em que trocaram de lugar.

— Oi, docinho. — Abriu um sorriso na mesma hora, genuinamente feliz em vê-lo. Virou natural chamá-lo pelo apelido, mas Baekhyun sempre sentia  _ coisas _ quando ele o fazia. 

— Gostou? — Olhou para os presentes, mordendo o lábio inferior pelo nervosismo da simples pergunta que estava prestes a fazer. 

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, já que Chanyeol correu para abraçá-lo depois de deixar os objetos em cima da mesa novamente. Os braços magros envolveram sua cintura para levantá-lo do chão, tamanha era sua felicidade. O skatista não teve outra escolha a não ser abraçar a nuca alheia, sorrindo ao ser rodopiado no ar. 

— Eu amei, mesmo, obrigado. — Pareceu retomar ao seu normal mais tímido, prestes a colocar o menor no chão quando ele envolveu as pernas em sua cintura para se manter ali.

— Não ouse me colocar no chão. — Deixou que sua testa encontrasse com a dele, mantendo os rostos próximos e olhos fechados. Dava para sentir a respiração alheia batendo na própria face, deixando-os consciente de sua aproximação. — O que você diria se eu te chamasse pra tomar um sorvete e caminhar no parque um dia desses?

— Tipo um encontro? 

— É, tipo um encontro. 

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, os dois mantendo os olhos fechados por mais um pouco. Incapaz de esconder sua felicidade, o Byun segurou nos dois lados do pescoço alheio e depositou um beijo em uma das bochechas gordinhas. Motivação suficiente para abrirem os olhos, o menor voltando para o chão em seguida. 

Sehun, que estava atento em ouvir conversa alheia, levou um baita susto quando o namorado surgiu ao seu lado, tocando em seu ombro. 

— Nini! — Colocou a mão no peito pelo susto enquanto ele ria de si, totalmente abestalhado. 

— Desculpa, meu amor, não queria te assustar. O que está fazendo? — Roubou um selinho como quem pedisse desculpas, sem preocupações pelo fliperama ainda estar fechado e, consequentemente, vazio. O loiro sorriu na mesma hora com o gesto carinhoso.

— Ouvindo os pombinhos ali dentro, parece que eles finalmente vão sair. 

— Não acredito! — Deu vários pulinhos no lugar, comemorando o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu para não serem denunciados. — Eu preciso contar isso pro Jun, ele vai adorar. 

O loiro observou o namorado andando apressado até a sala onde Junmyeon ficava preso boa parte do dia, achando graça de toda animação pelo amigo. Decidiu segui-lo porque gostava de aproveitar todos os momentos em que os três poderiam ficar juntos. Tudo bem que faltava apenas poucos minutos para abrirem, mas ainda sim, dava para aproveitar da companhia dos namorados.

— Hun? — O Kim mais velho perguntou ao notar sua presença, estava com Jongin no colo lhe enchendo de beijos carinhosos por todo o rosto. O mais novo também acabou notando-o, chamando com uma das mãos para se aproximar e ser vítima dos seus lábios também. 

— Achei… que ia... contar... sobre o Chanyeol. — Sehun tentou dizer, sofrendo diversas interrupções com os selinhos dados pelo namorado após ele se levantar só para tal.

— Em minha defesa, eu me distraí, ok? Estava com saudades. — O mais novo formou um biquinho nos lábios, fingindo estar emburrado. 

Os dois namorados ficavam completamente bobos, observando-o. 

— Fofo. — Junmyeon comentou de forma breve antes de voltar ao assunto que importava. — O que aconteceu com o Chan? Ele está bem? 

— Ele está mais do que bem, acredite em mim. — O loiro sorriu, abraçando Jongin pela cintura para fazê-lo sorrir novamente, não foi lá muito difícil. — Ele vai para um encontro com o Baek. 

— Ter que ficar aqui dentro é muito difícil às vezes, não acredito que perdi esse momento. — Olhou para o relógio no punho, se dando conta do horário. — E vocês têm que abrir o lugar logo, está no horário. 

— Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde em casa, bom trabalho, meu amor. Vamos, Hunnie. — O mais novo deu um último selinho nos dois namorados antes de sair serelepe para abrir o fliperama. 

— Você não vai? — O Kim perguntou, olhando de rabo de olho para Sehun, que apenas se acomodou em seu colo. Nada demais.

— Sabe, eu não ganhei nem um beijinho ainda, como você quer que eu trabalhe assim? — Dramatizou, ajeitando o colarinho do terno do outro porque sabia o quanto seu pescoço era sensível. 

— Eu te beijei antes de virmos, muito, inclusive! — Engoliu seco, nervoso com toda a movimentação estranha de Sehun. Não sabia o porquê, mas o loiro adorava provocá-lo quando estavam dentro da sala. — P-preciso trabalhar e você também. 

— Um último beijinho? Pra me dar boa sorte no expediente hoje, certeza que o Chanyeol não vai parar de falar por um segundo. 

Junmyeon olhou bem para a face do namorado e foi completamente enganado pelo sorriso amável. Aproximou-se para dar-lhe um selinho, mas Sehun avançou em sua boca como se não o provasse há meses. Digno de um beijo de cinema, só se afastou quando não tinha mais ar nos pulmões, sorriu mesmo ofegante e uma completa bagunça. 

— Até mais tarde, bom trabalho. — Sehun depositou, enfim, um último selinho antes de se levantar.

Ainda atordoado, o reflexo do Kim foi dar um tapa bem dado em uma das bandas do loiro enquanto ele andava para fora, os dois sorrindo com aquele gostoso e diferente início de manhã.


End file.
